kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Loose Tapestries
Loose Tapestries are a band consisting of Sergio Pizzorno and Noel Fielding. Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy is an E4 comedy series created by Noel Fielding. All music was written by Serge and Noel.Luxury Comedy In late 2011 it was announced that Serge had teamed up with long-term friend Noel Fielding to write all the music for Noel's first solo comedy show Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy after previously having provided Noel with music for his art exhibitions.Noel Fielding recruits Kasabian man for art exhibition "I've never seen anything quite like it," Serge commented on the music. "It's going to bend people's minds beyond belief."Noel Fielding and Kasabian's Serge Pizzorno to release 'Luxury Comedy' soundtrack LP In a 2012 interview with Digital Spy, Noel elaborated on the collaboration: "I worked on the demos for the songs, melodies and lyrics, and then Serge will add melodies. Some of the music he did on his own but mainly we did it together."Noel Fielding 'Luxury Comedy' Q&A: 'No-one's done anything like this' The behind the scenes documentary, included on the DVD release of the first season, contains footage of Serge and Noel recording the music in Serge's studio. The soundtrack also features Kasabian members Ben Kealey and Tim Carter. In an interview with NME in March 2013, Serge confirmed that he would be working on the second series of Luxury Comedy too, and in July Noel tweeted that they were in the studio.noelfielding11 on Twitter The second series was broadcast in summer 2014. Loose Tapestries Presents The Luxury Comedy Tapes The first seasons's soundtrack, Loose Tapestries Presents The Luxury Comedy Tapes, was released digitally on 2 March 2012, and later on 2x12" vinyl for Record Store Day 2012, limited to 500 copies.Loose Tapestries Double Vinyl Album - Record Store Day Release Side A #Melon #Luxury Comedy #The Decision #Eyeball Seesaw #Take your Little Black Pants Off #Ghost of a Flea (Happy Birthday Song) Side B #The Jelly Fox Pt. One #Surrounded by Shape Shifting Werewolves #Bing Bong Changez #The Jelly Fox Pt. Two #Me and My Flamingo Side C #Moon Dog #Mash Potato Life Shapes #Spanish Brothers #Swing Ball Blues #Brown Hatted Son of a Bitch #The Jelly Fox Pt. Three Side D #Strawberry Sunrise #The Adventures of Fantasy Man (Read by Ronnie O'Sullivan) #Fantasy Man #Alan Hansen's Peg Bag #Bye Bye Baby N.H.S. The second season's soundtrack, titled N.H.S., was released digitally on 3 June 2015 and two weeks later on vinyl, limited to 1,000 copies.LOOSE TAPESTRIES - NHS Side A #Boombox Adagio #Suck My Beans #Tales from Painted Hawaii #Paul Panfer #Live for the Night (Cocaine City) #Goblins #Saving Terry #Imagine a Mouse with Rulers for Legs #New York Cop #Don't Do Drugs Side B #Hawaiian Stingray #In the Garden & The Cucumbers of Cool #Dr. Doorag #The Triangle Song #That Friday Feeling #Fantasy Zone #Fantasy vs. Reality #(I'd Rather Be) Plastacine #All Bleeding Coming Together #Can't Wait For Christmas Personnel *Sergio Pizzorno (Music, vocals, production) *Noel Fielding (Lyrics, vocals) *Ben Kealey (Additional synths and piano) *Tim Carter (Additional guitar, mixing) *Gary Alesbrook (Horns) *Dan Ralph Martin (Drums) *Stephen McLaughlin (Mixing, engineering) *Paul Saunderson (Assistant engineering) *Aitor Throup (Design and art direction) *Neil Bedford (Photography) Quotes Can't Wait For Christmas On 4 December 2015, Loose Tapestries released a Christmas song called Can't Wait for Christmas on their YouTube channel. It features actor Idris Elba, who spoke about the song in an NME interview from September 2014, mentioning that it was about two years old, and who released his own collaboration with Tom later that month.Idris Elba Interview: 'My Christmas Song With Kasabian And Noel Fielding Is Coming'Kasabian's Tom Meighan and Idris Elba's 'Luther'-Inspired Track The official video for Can't Wait For Christmas was directed by Nigel Coan, who has worked with Noel on Luxury Comedy before.Noel Fielding and Kasabian's Serge Pizzorno reveal 'Can't Wait For Christmas' single In June 2015, the song was officially released on N.H.S., the second Loose Tapestries album. References Category:Collaborations and Side Projects